


i've been idolizing the light in your eyes

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: “I want to do La La Land,” Jinyoung mumbles, and stares at Yugyeom through his glass of beer. He’s already halfway finished with it, and Yugyeom takes the cup from his hands before he spills beer on the pillows between them on the couch. “Will you do it with me? For the video?”--yugyeom wears a skirt, and jinyoung can't get enough of it.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	i've been idolizing the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossomk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomk/gifts).



> for karla-- for that time we were being soft about jingyeom and then we were like wait, the skirt.. and the convo.. living in my mind rent free, thank you for the push.

Yugyeom can tell when Jinyoung is thinking about something. He’s been a little quiet, sipping his beer instead of his usual glass of whiskey when he comes over to his place for the night. It’s a routine for them— Jinyoung will come over for a drink, and the two of them will end the night cuddling on the couch before Jinyoung goes home. He can’t really stay the night that often, not when Euigyeom’s in the other room. There’s not really anything else they can fit between schedules, and since they’re going to be filming some content Jinyoung looks like he has an idea brewing in his head. He’s curious, and Yugyeom tilts his head when Jinyoung pokes at his thigh. 

Yugyeom doesn’t pay attention to him at first, insistent on watching the tv while Jinyoung keeps pestering him and poking into his thigh with his index finger. Yugyeom doesn’t budge, and Jinyoung clenches his hand into a fist, lightly jabbing Yugyeom’s thigh for the nth time. 

“I want to do La La Land,” Jinyoung mumbles, and stares at Yugyeom through his glass of beer. He’s already halfway finished with it, and Yugyeom takes the cup from his hands before he spills beer on the pillows between them on the couch. “Will you do it with me? For the video?” 

It seems like he’s joking. Yugyeom isn’t sure. If Jinyoung asked him to do it, he doesn’t see a reason not to do it. Everyone else already had an idea sorted— Jinyoung was doing something else with Jackson too, and Yugyeom didn’t come up with anything yet since BamBam decided to do something with Mark instead of him. Filming things is always more fun when they do it together, and Yugyeom answers with no hesitation. 

“I’ll do it with you,” Yugyeom nods. 

He watches as Jinyoung’s face lights up with surprise— it’s like he didn’t expect Yugyeom to say no, and Jinyoung raises his fists in the air in excitement. He knows it’s one of Jinyoung’s favorite movies, and Yugyeom still can’t say no to that. He remembers when Jinyoung couldn’t stop singing _City of Stars_ every time he came over for drinks, and it just makes Yugyeom smile even more. 

“Really? You will?” Jinyoung asks. He’s leaning in just a little bit, and Yugyeom can smell the beer off of his lips. They’re already sitting so close together, and Jinyoung looks at him as if Yugyeom’s eyes are sparkling.

“Yes,” Yugyeom nods again. “I’ll play the other part— the actress’ part,” Yugyeom pauses, mostly because he can’t remember the name. He’s only seen the movie once, with Jinyoung during their break while the two of them shared a bottle of wine while Yugyeom’s brother was out of the apartment. His memory is a little hazy, remembering that scene with the lights and the tap dancing. It was probably his favorite part, and the most pretty. 

“You’re the best, Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung hums, and crashes his face into Yugyeom’s chest. His body is warm and flush from the alcohol, and Yugyeom just laughs while he rubs his hand against Jinyoung’s back. 

“I’d do anything if you asked,” Yugyeom says, quiet enough to hope that Jinyoung doesn’t hear it. 

Jinyoung mumbles something against his chest— Yugyeom can’t quite make it out, and before he knows it, Jinyoung is fast asleep with drool dribbling down his chin. Yugyeom thinks it’s endearing, and instead of pushing him off he just swipes his finger across Jinyoung’s chin, cleaning his face off while he sleeps. 

* * *

Filming doesn’t take that long. It’s a small portion, and the next day they’d go over the footage again while doing the live portion of the video. 

They have to go over costumes and wardrobe, whatever the stylists decide to sort out. Jinyoung already looks the part, wearing his simple white button-down shirt and slacks. His hair is slicked back just like in the movie, and the stylists suggested that Yugyeom goes for something yellow— and his sweater is, only he requested specifically to wear the skirt. He’s wanted to do something like this for a while, wearing something that feels nice. It’s a bit sheer, and you can still tell that he’s wearing shorts underneath. It goes just below his knees, and Yugyeom feels a little shy after they’re both finished getting their makeup done. 

It’s when he notices Jinyoung has that face on again— he’s thinking about something, the gears turning in his head while he looks at Yugyeom. He wonders if it’s the skirt, watching as Jinyoung’s eye line moves and flickers back up to smile at Yugyeom. 

“Nice socks,” Jinyoung teases. 

They’re regular black socks, just going over his ankles. There’s nothing special about them, almost blending in with his dress shoes. Yugyeom’s still distracted, listening to the staff while they rush them to a small set— a simple couch with a backdrop that was going to be edited later, and the director tells the both of them to sit on the couch. 

Jinyoung had come up with something the other day, and the two of them were in the practice room after a group dance rehearsal while they figured out something at the side of the room during downtime. Yugyeom always likes doing choreography with Jinyoung— even if it is fun and silly. He feels like he’s just jumping up and down on the couch while Jinyoung does the same, and every time he falls down he can feel his skirt flow every time he moves. 

They have a lot of freedom to play with it. Yugyeom doesn’t really know anything about tap, and it’s supposed to be for fun anyway. Jinyoung and Yugyeom spend several takes just dancing around, and during their break, Jinyoung’s hand finds itself resting on top of Yugyeom’s thigh. He’s had a casual arrangement with Jinyoung for a long time, friends with a few benefits every now and then. Yugyeom’s used to it after all the times the both of them have gotten drunk on his couch at home, and Jinyoung squeezes his thigh lightly just before the director tells them to do another take before they finish for the day. 

Yugyeom was right— it’s always more fun when they film together. Filming almost feels too short, and while standing on the couch he spins around just so he can feel the skirt move against his legs. It’s nice and less restricting, better for dancing and he catches Jinyoung staring again. His tongue is poking out, looking at Yugyeom like he’s concentrating on something and Yugyeom just jabs his arm into Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“What was that for?” Jinyoung says, looking just a little wounded while he rubs at his shoulder. 

“You’re staring,” Yugyeom laughs. 

“Because you punched me,” Jinyoung pouts. “How can I dance when I’m wounded?” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Yugyeom scoffs. He playfully pokes Jinyoung in the arm again, lighter this time, and elicits a laugh out of Jinyoung. 

“Yeah, well,” Jinyoung says back. “You are too.” 

Yugyeom still thinks it’s a little weird, that Jinyoung’s too shy. It’s usually the other way around, but both of them always manage to tease it out of each other. Yugyeom just ignores him, pushing Jinyoung until he falls down onto the couch while both of them can’t stop laughing. 

* * *

Yugyeom is still thinking about it, even after they finished filming. Jinyoung’s eyes catching onto Yugyeom’s skirt, his face flushing and looking away after he got caught. He wonders how long Jinyoung will go without saying anything, and on another one of their movie nights, Yugyeom decides to do something. He bought a nice bottle of whiskey just for the occasion, along with a few new outfits to go with it. Jinyoung’s already sitting on the couch with Dalkyum, with a glass of whiskey in hand while he watches tv. 

Yugyeom’s still in his bedroom, hearing the loud noises of the tv come in through from under the slip of the door. He’s got an arrangement of different skirts on his bed, various colors, lengths, and sheerness. He wanted a wider variety— just to see what he liked and what Jinyoung would like. 

He clings to his new skirt— it’s different than the one he wore during filming. He thinks he’ll save something sheer for when he’s more daring, but for now, he’ll settle with this just to grab Jinyoung’s attention. It’s a little shorter, going above his knees. It’s a navy blue pleated skirt, and Yugyeom smooths it down with his hands one last time before opening the door to his bedroom. The walk down the hall isn’t too long, and Jinyoung’s eyes are still glued to the tv, a glass of whiskey in hand while petting Dalkyum with his other. 

“So what do you think?” Yugyeom asks, and spins around in his skirt just to get Jinyoung’s attention. He hears Jinyoung cough a little, choking on his tongue while he sets his glass of whiskey down on the table. 

“What—” Jinyoung stutters. “What are you wearing?” 

“A skirt,” Yugyeom answers, and spins around in it again. “It’s nice, right?” 

“It’s—” Jinyoung swallows. “Yeah, it’s nice.” 

“I have some more,” Yugyeom says, shyly grasping the ends of it with his hands. “Do you want to see?” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods eagerly. “I want to.” 

“Come follow me,” Yugyeom’s even shier than before, and smooths the skirt back down with his hands. It feels even shorter now, especially since Jinyoung’s looking at him this time. 

Dalkyum is a little eager to follow, and on his way back Yugyeom has to throw a treat into the kitchen so he can close the bedroom door behind Jinyoung. He’s just glad his brother isn’t home tonight— staying at their parent’s place on a few occasions since Yugyeom’s schedules tended to keep him up at night. 

He pulls Jinyoung’s hand and guides him to the bed, sitting him down just on the end of it while there’s a different arrangement of skirts spread out on the rest of Yugyeom’s bed. 

“Which ones do you want to see?” Yugyeom asks, standing just between Jinyoung’s spread out legs. 

“All of them,” Jinyoung murmurs, and lets his hand travel up Yugyeom’s thigh. He stops just right under the skirt, and Yugyeom’s body shivers at the touch. 

Yugyeom steps back, just so he can grab another skirt off the bed. It’s a red one this time, another pleated skirt but even shorter than the one he’s wearing right now. It’s just mid-thigh, and shorter than anything Yugyeom’s ever worn. Jinyoung doesn’t turn around, keeping his head facing the wall while Yugyeom changes. The lights in his room are dim, and even in the light, he can see how handsome Jinyoung looks from his side. He steps out of the skirt, and puts the new one on. There are no zippers involved, and it’s just easy and comfortable to slip on like this. 

He likes it— he likes it even better than the one he wore on set for the video, with no obvious shorts underneath his skirt this time. He wasn’t ready to show Jinyoung yet, all the matching lace sets of panties that he’ll wear underneath his skirt. He smooths his hands down over the skirt again, and he walks back to the other side of the room until he’s in front of Jinyoung again. 

“I like this one,” Jinyoung hums. “Come closer.” 

Yugyeom doesn’t know what to say, other than feeling the blush spread across his cheeks when Jinyoung calls him over with his low, sweet voice. He steps forward again, fitting right between Jinyoung’s legs while he places his hand on his thighs. Jinyoung’s hands have always felt big, warmth radiating from his fingertips while he goes higher and higher up his thigh until he’s spreading his palms against Yugyeom’s ass. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jinyoung breathes out. 

“Do you like it?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung coos. “I love it.” 

Yugyeom’s cock is already hard and straining against the lace of his panties, and Jinyoung wraps his hands around Yugyeom’s waist before pulling him onto his lap. He’s a little embarrassed, trying not to push Jinyoung down too hard while straddling his legs around his hips. 

“You don’t need to be shy,” Jinyoung says, gently rubbing circles into Yugyeom’s thigh. “God, I thought about this on set that day—” 

“I saw you looking,” Yugyeom mumbles, and places his hand underneath Jinyoung’s chin to tilt his head up. “I knew you liked it.” 

“It took everything in me not to push you into the goddamn couch that day,” Jinyoung groans. Yugyeom grinds his hips down, feeling his cock brush right against Jinyoung’s thigh. It’s almost too much, and Jinyoung wraps one hand around Yugyeom’s waist. “Be a little patient for me,” 

“Yes,” Yugyeom whimpers. “I will.” 

“Good,” Jinyoung murmurs. “Tell me what you want,” Jinyoung says, breathing right against his lips. Yugyeom can almost taste the whiskey off of him, leaning in closer until their lips are barely brushing together. 

“I—” Yugyeom stutters, and instead of using his words, he kisses Jinyoung instead. Yugyeom can still remember the taste of him— just like that night the two of them got drunk on the couch and messed around. Yugyeom never liked the taste of whiskey, but it’s better coming from Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s warm, feeling the buzz from it that makes him feel dizzy. Jinyoung’s lips are plush and soft while he teases Yugyeom, gently biting on his lip while gripping harder around his waist. Yugyeom tries so hard not to move, grinding against Jinyoung’s thigh until Jinyoung breaks away from the kiss. 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung says, using the same voice that he does when he scolds him. “What did I tell you about being patient?” 

“I can be patient,” Yugyeom whines, and tucks his face right into Jinyoung’s neck. “Wanna be good for Oppa.” Yugyeom’s never felt so shy, hearing those words come right out of his own mouth. He’s said it before on a call, jokingly when he was pretending to be a girl to prank both Jaebeom and Jinyoung. He remembers Jinyoung being a little mad about it— that Yugyeom never called him that but only Jaebeom. He just wants it more this time, feeling his face turn pink.

“Gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung says, sounding sweeter this time. Yugyeom can hear the excitement in his voice, digging his fingers into his skin while Yugyeom can feel how hard he is already. “Can you say that again for me, baby?” 

“I wanna be good,” Yugyeom mumbles. “For Oppa.” 

“You are good, baby,” Jinyoung coos, and gently squeezes his hands around Yugyeom’s waist. “Can you use your words and tell me what you want?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Yugyeom whimpers, feeling himself blush again when he keeps his face tucked into Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung’s just a bit rough this time, squeezing onto Yugyeom’s waist and flipping the both of them until Yugyeom’s laying on his back. There’s a mess of skirts on the bed, and Jinyoung just pushes them aside until he gets his hands back on Yugyeom’s thighs, spreading his legs open until Yugyeom complies. Jinyoung’s pushing up his skirt, just enough to reveal Yugyeom’s panties again. The lace matches the skirt— red and wet with Yugyeom’s precome. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jinyoung says, leaning in close until he presses his lips to the inner side of Yugyeom’s thigh. “You did all this for me?” 

“Yes,” Yugyeom blushes. 

“I wanna taste you,” Jinyoung breathes right against his thigh. “Would you like that? You want Oppa to eat you out?” 

“Please,” Yugyeom whimpers. 

“Get on your stomach for me, baby,” Jinyoung says, carefully guiding him until Yugyeom flips over. He feels more exposed now, with the side of his face pressed against the bed while Jinyoung pulls his panties down past his thighs. He lifts his hips up so Jinyoung can finally get them off, and Jinyoung spreads the palm of his hand over Yugyeom’s ass. The skirt still stays on, flipped onto Yugyeom’s back while Jinyoung squeezes the flesh of his cheeks. 

Yugyeom knows he left a bottle of lube on the bed somewhere, tucked underneath one of the skirts. He thinks Jinyoung must’ve found it by now, hearing the bottle click open and letting it drip onto Yugyeom’s taint. It’s not a lot, and Jinyoung spreads it around the rim with his index finger. 

“Always so pretty,” Jinyoung hums, and Yugyeom can feel his breath. He’s always been sensitive, hissing when Jinyoung gently bites his cheek. “Baby,” Jinyoung coos. 

Yugyeom lets out a light, airy moan when Jinyoung runs his tongue lightly along his taint. Jinyoung spreads his cheeks even further, burying his face between them while his tongue is wet and hot right against his hole. 

“Feels so good, Oppa,” Yugyeom whimpers. 

He’s gentle, tracing his tongue right along the rim before pulling back and spitting onto his taint. It’s a mess of spit and lube, and Jinyoung gets right back to work with small kitten licks while Yugyeom clutches at the sheets and tries not to fuck himself onto Jinyoung’s tongue. 

“Taste so good, baby,” Jinyoung hums, and pulls back to spit onto his taint again. He lets it run down, rubbing it against the rim with his finger until he elicits another moan out of Yugyeom. He replaces his finger with his tongue, licking one long stripe against his taint before pushing his tongue past the rim. 

Yugyeom whimpers against the sheets, arching his back until Jinyoung spreads him open even further with his hands. His cock is aching, trapped between his stomach and the bed and Yugyeom can barely stop himself from grinding into the mattress. Jinyoung stops for a moment, and Yugyeom can feel him draw his tongue back just as Jinyoung is wrapping his hands around his waist to stop him from moving. 

“Gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung says, his voice still sweet and gentle. “What did I tell you about being patient?” 

“I can wait,” Yugyeom whines. “Please just—” 

“Please, what?” Jinyoung says, bringing lips closer until Yugyeom can feel them against his skin. 

“Please—” Yugyeom stutters. “Please touch me, Oppa.” 

“That’s better,” Jinyoung hums, and Yugyeom can feel his tongue again— wet and hot and spreading him open until he buries his face into him. He adds a finger right alongside his tongue, so slick and wet while he curls his finger slightly to brush against his prostate. He’s so overwhelmed, whimpering into the pillow while Jinyoung slowly fucks him with his finger, pulling his tongue back while he adds a second. He’s more focused this time, slowly opening Yugyeom with his fingers while he can still feel his breath hot right against his taint. “So good, baby,” Jinyoung coos. “See how much better it is when we wait?” 

Yugyeom can barely even breathe out a yes, just whimpering while Jinyoung fucks his fingers into him. His hands are long and slender, perfect and precise just to get Yugyeom strung out from his fingers. He needs more, and Yugyeom keeps his hips still, even though everything in him wants to grind down onto Jinyoung’s fingers and onto the mattress.

“So good like this,” Jinyoung whispers. “Sound so fucked just from my fingers,” he adds a third now, pushing them deep and curling them until Yugyeom lets out a choked out sob. Jinyoung never got to play with him for this long before, just quick and dirty hookups on the couch while trying to stay quiet when Yugyeom’s brother was in the other room. He doesn’t stop, moving his fingers at an even pace while the spit and lube drip down onto his thighs. There’s so much of it now, and he’s so wet, even when Jinyoung dribbles more lube down onto his taint. 

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Yugyeom whines. He’s more desperate this time, feeling Jinyoung crook his fingers and brush against his prostate on every stroke. He can’t last much longer like this, and Yugyeom can barely make out the rest of the words that come out of his mouth. He can’t even beg for his cock properly, whining and whimpering while he drools onto the sheets. 

“I think you’ve waited long enough,” Jinyoung croons, and slowly withdraws his fingers. He’s still dripping wet, and Jinyoung doesn’t stop him from moving this time. His hips stir just a little, and Jinyoung presses one hand against his lower back just to keep him still for a moment. “Is this what you want?” Jinyoung asks, slapping his cock right against his hole. “You want Oppa’s cock to fill you up?” 

“Yes,” Yugyeom whimpers. “Fuck me, please,” he begs. 

Jinyoung starts out slow, pushing his cock past the rim while Yugyeom lets out another choked out sob. He’s forgotten how big Jinyoung is— the sheer size and how thick he is while he inches forward. His hand is still pressed against his lower back, going deeper until his cock is just sitting inside of him. Jinyoung stays like that for a moment, just to let Yugyeom feel full. He wants to beg, but he can’t, letting the words slur out of his mouth while he drools onto the sheets again. 

Jinyoung builds up a pace, slowly moving his hips until he ruts them back into him. He lifts Yugyeom’s waist up just to get him on his knees, and Yugyeom can feel his thighs tremble. He manages to relax a little before Jinyoung thrusts forward again, hitting deep until Yugyeom’s moans are muffled against the sheets. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans. “Feel so good taking my cock like this.” He’s rougher now, pulling down hard on Yugyeom’s waist while he slams his hips against him. Jinyoung’s always been intense, practiced, and Yugyeom can feel it on every stroke when Jinyoung hits the right spot every time. Jinyoung pulls on his skirt, tugging on it while he fucks into him even harder. He’s greedy, taking all of Yugyeom in while he evens his pace. 

All Yugyeom does is beg, beg until Jinyoung pushes and pulls down harder, moving his hips faster until there’s nothing but the sound of heavy, labored breaths and skin slapping against skin. 

“Please,” Yugyeom whimpers. “Want—” he breathes. “Inside me.” 

Jinyoung slows down, moving his hips in long, hard thrusts while Yugyeom tries to beg for it again. He’s just as intense, not even breaking while Yugyeom can hear him groan when he fucks his cock back into him. He keeps his grip tight on Yugyeom’s waist, and he stops for a moment, letting his cock sit deep inside of him while Yugyeom lets out another mewl. 

“Use your words, baby,” Jinyoung says, lightly rubbing his thumbs along Yugyeom’s hips. 

“Want you,” Yugyeom mumbles against the sheets. “Want you to come inside me.” 

He’s still dizzy from the taste of whiskey off of Jinyoung’s lips, his mind going numb when Jinyoung starts moving again. Yugyeom feels like his knees might give out already, and Jinyoung just pulls down on the skirt until he can feel how rough it is against his skin. It’s probably ruined by now, wet and messy with lube and Yugyeom’s precome leaking onto the front. He wonders if Jinyoung could rip it, and feel the fabric loosely around his hips while Jinyoung fucks into him even harder. 

“Fuck, Gyeom,” Jinyoung groans. “God, you feel so good.” He doesn’t break just yet, keeping the same pace while Yugyeom still feels like he’s floating. He still feels so wet and messy, lube still slick and dripping down his thighs just as Jinyoung slams his hips back into him. Yugyeom knows he won’t last much longer, with Jinyoung’s cock grazing right against his prostate on every thrust. He’s so deep, and Yugyeom’s body shakes when he comes without warning. Jinyoung rides through it, slowly moving his hips until Yugyeom comes down from his high, his thighs shaking and his knees collapsing against the bed. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung breathes out. “I didn’t say you could come yet,” he scolds. 

“I’m—” Yugyeom whimpers. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Gyeom-ah,” Jinyoung croons. “I’ll just have to think of something else instead.” 

He starts slowly again, rolling his hips until Yugyeom cries out from being so sensitive— he’s never gone this far, after he’s already come. Jinyoung keeps moving his hips, building the same pace until Yugyeom feels like he might come for a second time. He doesn’t even need Jinyoung to touch his cock, still tired and spent while he harshly slams his hips against him. He can feel Jinyoung even closer now, hand pressed against his lower back and grabbing the material of his skirt and grasping it between his fingers. Yugyeom can feel Jinyoung’s pace stutter, and just when he thinks Jinyoung is going to come inside of him, he pulls out. He’s still so wet, and Jinyoung presses a finger right against his gaping hole while Yugyeom clenches around nothing. 

He pulls his hand away too, pulling his skirt back down until Yugyeom can feel the lube stick to the material of it when it covers his ass. Jinyoung’s hands are still on his skirt, tugging it until it’s straight and he can feel it— Jinyoung’s cock grinding against his skirt. Jinyoung’s breathing hard, letting out a choked out groan when he slowly moves his hips against him. Yugyeom can already feel how wet his skirt is, and Jinyoung doesn’t stop, still grinding against his skirt when he finally comes— spilling all over the material and Yugyeom whimpers in response. Jinyoung’s only wasted it, his come painted all over his skirt and leaving everything else ruined. 

“Why,” Yugyeom whimpers. 

“Next time, baby,” Jinyoung says, and tugs at the waistband of Yugyeom’s skirt. He’s so tired, and Jinyoung cleans him up as much as he can, gently pulling the skirt down until it’s off, and pushing Yugyeom onto his back. “You did so good for me.” 

“I did?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and carefully places one hand against Yugyeom’s cheek. He runs his thumb along Yugyeom’s lower lip, and gently presses a soft kiss against his lips. He still tastes like whiskey, coming right off of his tongue when he swipes it across Yugyeom’s lower lip. “Always so good.” 

“You ruined my skirt,” Yugyeom frowns. 

“You have so many skirts,” Jinyoung laughs, and picks another one up from the side of the bed. “So many more skirts to try, and we can have more time to play.” 

“You promise?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and softly nips the skin against Yugyeom’s neck. “I promise.” 

* * *

It doesn’t stop there, and on some nights Yugyeom finds himself at Jinyoung’s place instead of his own. They have more privacy, and they can be as loud as they want without having to worry about Yugyeom’s brother. He still likes it like this, wearing his skirt while sitting in Jinyoung’s lap while he has a glass of whiskey. 

“Asking you to do La La Land with me was the best decision I’ve ever made,” Jinyoung says, and rubs soft circles into Yugyeom’s hips. 

Yugyeom rolls his eyes at that, knowing that Jinyoung never mentioned anything about the skirt until Yugyeom had to do something about it. Yugyeom’s not the shy one this time, and he lets one hand rest on the back of Jinyoung’s neck, feeling how soft and warm the skin is there.

“I think it was my idea to wear the skirt,” Yugyeom teases. “I thought you were joking when you wanted me to do it with you.” 

“Why would I joke,” Jinyoung pouts. “I like doing things with you.” 

“Me too,” Yugyeom says, and nips at Jinyoung’s ear. “It’s always more fun when we do things together.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned) ♡


End file.
